Beautiful Stranger
by angel-of-heart
Summary: I went looking for him, but then I met you. You caused a change in me and I lost him but I cant have you. You're a beautiful stranger. KairixRoxas. OneShot.


I was bored one day in school and the outcome was this. I think its okay but its always better to have others give opinions on your work. As I am caught up in the brilliance that is RoxasxKairi, I decided to dedicate this one to them, as I believe they rock socks. So here it is: Beautiful Stranger. Why I chose this song I'm not quite sure, but I really like the lyrics to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. That belongs to Disney and Square Enix. And I don't own 'Beautiful Stranger' by Madonna.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX 

It wasn't meant to be like this. It was meant to be me and him. Not me and _him. _

Haven't we met  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
You could be good for me  
I've had the taste for the danger

I went in search of him so that we could fulfil that promise we made. I went through so much, but instead of finding him, I found you. Yet, I didn't feel like we were strangers, I felt like I had already met you before. But you were that stranger that looked so much like him.

If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Heaven forbid  
I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger

I should have realised that I was getting in to deep, but I wasn't smart enough to leave and carry on without you. So I stayed and took a chance that maybe it would work out alright. I would find him and forget about you in the end.

_I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song  
_

As we grew closer, I began to notice more and more about you. The way you walked, the way you smiled, the way you shifted from foot to foot when you were nervous. And whenever I looked into your eyes, I felt…I cant explain it. I felt so free. Like there was nothing wrong with the world, I wasn't searching for Sora, I wasn't lost and away from home…it was just you and me. No one else. I see what she meant when she said you were 'the devil in disguise'.

To know you is to love you  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows

Now your face never leaves me. I'm back home but you're still around me, like you're still watching my every move. And they all know now. There was no escaping it. They all realised there was so much more between us. When he found out, he couldn't take it. Now I'm all alone again because I broke his heart.

To love you is to be part of you  
I've paid for you with tears  
And swallowed all my pride

The price I paid for my 'mistake' was everything I've ever loved. He abandoned me. The one person I thought I loved most in the entire universe. I've cried so much since then. Every tear I shed becoming another stab to my heart as realise I've lost him and you.

Beautiful Stranger 

So here I sit, alone in the world with no one to tell me everything will be okay. There's no one to hold my hand and tell me goodnight.

If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Haven't you heard  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger

Where are you now?

I looked into your face  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
I'd like to change my point of view  
If I could just forget about you

Why doesn't your face ever leave my mind? Why cant I just forget about you and move along?

To know you is to love you  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows

You may not be here, but I'm seeing you all the time. Your never leaving my mind. I see you in the simplest of things: in the sky, the clouds, the grass, the rain.

_I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song to you_

Why did I have to meet you? Why does my destiny hate me so much? Why does love torture me?

To know you is to love you  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
I've paid for you with tears  
And swallowed all my pride

So, now I realise, that it was never him, it was you. Since the first time I saw you in that clock tower, I realised that it was always going to be you. You, that beautiful stranger that took me by surprise. You made my world come crashing down, but I can only thank you, because you helped me realise…

If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Haven't you heard  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger

I had fallen in love with a beautiful stranger. I fell in love with you Roxas. It was no longer Kairi and Sora, but it would never be Kairi and Roxas.

I had fallen in love with a beautiful stranger.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Well, there's my first one shot and song fic. Hope ya liked it. Read and Review. Adios x x x


End file.
